


heartbeat

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, cute... fucking assholes thats what this fics about, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris barks when they kiss and josh drinks blood from a juice box. they make it work</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

It’s stereotypical to go to a club and pick up some awestruck idiot to leave with him so he can eat.

But, it’s how he meets Chris, so maybe it’s not all bad. Kid’s a little drunk, but mostly excited to be talking to someone. Looks like he was ditched here by his friends. It takes no time for him to convince the blond to come outside the club with him, it’s too loud in there to talk. Kid follows like a puppy and Josh suddenly finds out he can’t _honestly_  eat from this kid. He’s… cute. And excited, and eager, and Josh just laughs and texts the kid from his phone. He can go hungry for the night.

Josh gains a friend.

Chris gains a nocturnal weirdo. 

* * *

 

Josh has yet to break the news to Chris about the whole vampire thing. Not even when he practically moves in three months into their friendship. Chris doesn’t ask about his late nights or when he disappears for hours on end. They just… mesh. Chris spends late nights studying with Josh curled around his middle, slightly cold hands always under his shirt. They sleep together like it’s a normal, straight thing to do. Josh relishes in being this close with someone; he has his sisters, but it’s not the same as having that connection with a stranger. He doesn’t want to fuck it up.

Of course Chris finds out. Out of all the nights spent listening to his heart beat, inhaling his scent, of genuinely being _c_ _reepy_ and _weird_ around Chris, he doesn’t notice a thing until one night Josh goes out to feed at an earlier than usual. Chris gets curious (of course he does, why wouldn’t he) and asks. Josh can lie like the best of them, but he hates the idea of doing that to Chris, so he just breaks down and explains everything.

The first thing Chris asks is if he’s killed anyone.

 _That's_ not at all a incredibly intimate question Josh never wants to answer.

But he does, anxious and sick and Chris just shrugs it off.

“I like you either way.”

Josh wants to make Chris regret those words but he just relishes in the fact he hasn’t lost the blond, the heel of his palms dug into his eyes as Chris holds him, face nuzzled into Josh’s hair.

Josh genuinely (read: officially) moves in about a year later. 

* * *

 

It’s a cold winter night when they kiss. Buried under comforters and tangled together, Josh smashes his mouth clumsily against Chris’, and Chris kisses back with just as much teeth. It’s clumsy and uncoordinated and if his heart beat it would be pounding in his chest. He can, however, hear Chris’ doing just that.

When they pull away, Chris looks guilty, so Josh bites the bullet.

“What’s wrong? Do you… did I read this wrong?”

“N-No! No, I… I’ve been lying to you about something.”

Josh’s stomach tightens.

“I… know you think I’m human, but I’m not. I’m… a were. You know, uh…” Chris lifts his hands and curls his fingers like claws, “ruff?”

No shit.

“A werewolf?” Josh grins, immediately getting into Chris’ space and burying his face against the crook of his neck, inhaling, “oh, man. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it! I’ve never met a wolf before…”

“No, uh…” Chris looked awkward, pushing away from Josh a little, “still not… completely a were. I can’t… transform, or… anything. It sucks, actually.”

“Oh. Well, what do you do during a full moon?”

That strikes a nerve. Chris looks away, shoulders hunching. “Sit around in pain, that’s about it.”

Oh. Josh’s turn to look awkward, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, bro.”

“It’s fine,” Chris mumbles, hands folded in his lap. Josh just tenses at the silence between them, running his own hands over his arms before clearing his throat, trying to get Chris to say something.

It’s not working.

“... I still like you, cochise.”

Chris looks up at him and smiles.

They kiss again with slightly less teeth, but still all the clumsiness of earlier. 

* * *

 

He’s shoving Chris’ shirt up, breaking the kiss only momentarily to pull it off of his head before Josh pauses, hands curling tight in Chris’ shirt.

“... Dude, you have ears.”

“What?” Chris reaches up to touch his hair, fingers running over the soft, furred ears that just appeared, “oh, shit!”

“You said you didn’t transform!”

“I don’t! The last time this happened was at Disney!”

“... Disney?”

“When I was 12! We went to Disney and I got too excited and… pop.”

“Pop.”

“Pop,” Chris says it almost mournfully, looking behind him at the fluffy, curled tail that’s also appeared, “that’s the only time it happens. When I get excited.”

Josh blinks before giving a grin, eyes lid. “I make you that excited, bro?”

Chris turns red and pushes his face, but Josh knows the answer, grinning against Chris’ palm.

“You’re fucking cute, Chris.”

“I _hate_ you,” Chris mumbles, lowering his palm and leaning down to kiss Josh, bumping their foreheads together, “please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Oh, _try_ to stop me,” Josh grins, rolling them over and straddling Chris, “I’m telling everyone you popped a wolf boner because we kissed with tongue.”

“Shut up!”

Josh just grins and leans up, rubbing his mouth against Chris’ and reaching down to fit his hands around the blond’s hips. Chris pouted but spread his legs slightly, fitting their hips closer together and sliding his arms over Josh’s shoulders, a hand ruffling the back of his hair. Josh pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, giving a squeeze to his hips. Chris shivered, cheeks pink as he returned the kiss and bumped their noses together, giving a soft little yip.

“... Oh, God.”

“Oh my God! You sound like a dog!” Josh laughed, reaching up to sink his hands in Chris’ hair, fluffing it and rubbing behind an ear, “oh, God, I can’t do anything sexy like this. Look at you.”

Chris groaned, covering his hands with his face, leaning up into the pet. “T-This sucks!”

“You’re cute,” Josh offers, giving Chris a small kiss, “we have eternity to get sexy, bro.”

Chris is flustered, but he takes the kiss and flops against Josh.

Tomorrow is another night. 

* * *

 

They sleep and wake and live together, tangled limbs and beating heart. Life moves on. 

They have eternity to do anything they want.

**Author's Note:**

> not enough just.... monster aus. made with a friend w vamp josh and bad Bad werewolf chris. happy halloween everyone
> 
> you: oh my god not another one, you have so many in progress fics  
> me: *lays on the floor in the disaster of my life* yeah i know


End file.
